1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wild game animal trap having at least two multiangulated trap arms providing various contours for constriction of game animals being trapped, and more particularly the invention relates to a trap that releases from set position in response to a four way trigger that provides optimum sensitivity in response to presence of a game animal.
The wild game trap of the present invention is directed to a three bar, five sided constriction mechanism causing quicker death and better securement of the game animal than other known trap devices, and particularly the wild game trap of the present invention provides application of pressure circumferentially around the animal rather than applying pressures basically on two sides of the animal. The trap has no working parts acting against a ground plane, nor do the jaws react against or on the ground, and it is another feature of the invention to provide a triggering arrangement that is side mounted on the animal trap so that it does not engage with natural elements or debris.
The invention is also directed to providing a structure in which the trap size is adjustable from a wide open arrangement of trap arms to a semi-closed position of the trap arms so that the animal trap of the invention is adaptable to trap various animals.
The side mounted trigger mechanism of the present invention maintains the trigger free from debris and other natural elements as opposed to top mounted triggers in which the animal must go under the trigger to enter the trap or a bottom mounted trigger in which the trigger is more susceptible to elements and debris. The trigger, in one embodiment, includes an automatic catch for reloading and thus provides ease and agility in setting the trap in the field. The trap can be set easily by hand without being hazardous to any parts or limbs of the trapper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various U.S. patents exemplary of the prior art are: U.S. Pat. No. 1,107,123, W. J. Webster et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,497,816, W. A. Welbourn; U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,020, W. Catlin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,486, O. P. Dohms et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,530, W. L. Dahlgren; U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,184, R. P. Malone.
The patent to Webster et al. discloses a spring trap including tread members such that when the trap is sprung, then a ring retains the jaws in closed position. The patent to Catlin discloses an animal trap actuated by a coil spring in which jaws are provided to grasp the animal. The patent to Dohms et al discloses another animal trap having a spring, a trigger plate, and jaws, for grasping an animal with bias of a spring retaining the jaws applied to the animal. The patent to Welbourn discloses a trap having a latch or bar which is prevented from lifting, but, upon sufficient weight on the pan, the bar is released causing the jaws to fly toward each other to clamp the animal therebetween and the legs of the spring loosely encircle and lock the lower portions of the jaws together so that the spreading movement of the legs of the spring are limited by the heel portions of the jaws. None of the patents discloses specific details of all of the elements of this invention in such a way as to bear upon the patentability of any claims to this invention.